God of monsters
I’ll be taking your faces now, thank you very much! - James (God of monsters.) James, or the God of Monsters is an immortal deity that is the true form of the Dark Mii and is a sarcastic laid back sort. Appearance James is a light skinned Mii with traveler’s clothes. He has black hair and black eyes. He holds a scythe covered with glowing energy and a mage’s wand. How to encounter He is encountered after you free the Dark Mii by not attacking a single monster or Darkener, including him when you fight the Dark Mii in the dark lord’s castle and when he’s the Darkest sun. You will start a fight with it after three turns he will become surprised you aren’t attacking him and explode with a flash of light. Then he will turn into James and start the true final battle. If this is the 20th time you beat him, a different ending happens. Skills Before Battle (flash of light ends, leaving only the dark mii‘s dead body.) (a mii breaks out of the dark mii holding a scythe and wand.) Reborn: who are you? did the dark mii get you and did you just break free? weird mii: no, I am the dark mii. Name’s James. I honestly thank you for turning me into the god of monsters. Now, I’ll be taking your faces now, thank you very much! Protagonist: Wait, we did that? And what are you going to need faces for? James: Yes you did turn me into a god, and I want a ton of monsters for my army. Now, about those faces... Reborn: We aren’t giving them up without a fight! We shall beat you and stop you once and for all! James: Well, OK, but, you can’t kill me. I am immortal and after exactly 75 turns I can kill you right away but, here we go. I guess. You know what? I’m in a good mood so I’m going to reduce my hp to a reasonable number and not pick mostly one hit KO moves and one hp left moves.(These guys are still doomed though.) Protaginist: What do you mean, change your moves? James: I’m a god of monsters so I can change my moves when I want to. I shall keep my moves the same for this battle and whenever I fight you guys here. (Other games are going to be different, I shall change my moves before battle everytime.) Secret ending. James: You beat me. Again. Don’t you get it? I can’t be killed! Man, I am so Mad! You just had to fight me 20 times, THATS IT! I’M PRESSING THE BUTTON! (A button appears that James angrily presses.) (Miitopia: Darkness crashes.) (If started back up, you find out that your mii is at a place called the corridor of punishment. when you start playing you hear a slice and the game crashes once again. When opened one last time you hear James say, “There, Now that’s better.” And you find Out that James reaped your face.) hint: if you want to continue, just close The game, open it again and then you can continue before you beat James for the 20th time. What happens after beaten James: WOW. You actually beat me! WOW. Here, take this bagel. I am a god so I have an infinite hoard of them. Ether way, I will be plotting my next scheme for now in the heavens. Ciao! (James teleports away to do evil, leaving you surprised he’s still alive.) Reborn: well at least miitopia is saved. (Great sage and mii faces fly out of the dark mii as James leaves.) The end. ( till James thinks of and executes a plan.) FACTS, by yours truly, James! * I made my scythe and wand from the dark mii’s crown. (Man I hated being the dark mii. I had way less power.) * I can use my scythe and wand to reap faces from miis and then place them on monsters. Those aren’t the only things I can do with them though. * I used to always be a god! But then that miserable dark curse turned me into the dark mii. (Reborn is number one on my most hated chart, now that I know he used to be the dark curse.) * I could destroy Miitopia with a snap of my fingers if I wanted to. But I want it to suffer first, then after that it can die and I can move to the next mii isle. * Bagels are not my favourite food. That honor goes to eggs Benedict. (I wonder if I could get get golden eggs Benedict.) ;) * I am not fully evil, I have a passion for dinosaurs and want to bring them back as monsters! * I know how to kill other gods. I can only do it once and I’m not telling you how to do that though. * I will help any sentient miis who want to be rid of Goldie but still live. (Thanks crazy Mew 37 for making her do she could make miis to fight my monsters!) (Making miis is the only good thing Goldie does in my opinion.) * Lastly, I can break the fourth wall! Why I’m going to break it right now! Miitopia is just a game and I am only a idea thought up by a user of a wiki! There! That was fun! So long and if you stayed up to here then have some imaginary bagels! (I cannot do real ones.) :( Category:Bosses Category:Miis Category:Monsters Category:Unknown Appearances Category:CreeperReaper2000